


cigarettes after sex

by perpetvo



Series: vent porn [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, afab language, trans andrew, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetvo/pseuds/perpetvo
Summary: andrew minyard is living in sin with his boyfriend. it’s good.unbetaed, unedited.
Series: vent porn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678297
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	cigarettes after sex

**Author's Note:**

> song: crush- cigarettes after sex  
> this fic roughly follows a video i watched, if you want it, find me on tumblr @papencuts

There’s something comfortable about the position they’re in. Andrew’s lying on his bed, which is pushed right up against the window for smoking access, with Neil’s pushed right up against it. (They don’t talk about the one time Andrew slipped down the crack.) He’s got his comfiest boxers on, a light grey with a worn-stretchy elastic band.

It’s a comfortable position, with Andrew’s elbow perched on the windowsill, cigarette in hand, looking at the other dingy houses and alleys pensively. Neil’s arms are crossed over the top of Andrew’s thighs, phone in hand, probably scrolling down something exy-related. It’s familiar, it’s tender, and it’s slowly becoming less and less foreign to Andrew.

Neil eventually shifts, ever restless, and promptly drops his phone on his face with a glassy thunk. Andrew lets the side of his mouth curl at that, picking up Neil’s phone in between his forefingers and thumb and laying it face down on the windowsill. Frankly, Andrew thinks it’s about time, because Neil is ignoring Andrew- and Andrew is laid out in nothing but his underwear, and it’s that nice time of afternoon where it’s all golden and soft and it turns Andrew on a bit because it’s so… nice. So really, taking Neil’s phone off him is justified.

Neil huffs gently, moving to rest his head against Andrew’s thigh, soft curls and soft skin pillowing that precious head. Andrew’s tempted to run his fingers through his hair, but decides he’ll save that for later, when Neil’s done something to earn it.

It takes Neil three minutes to lay his hands over Andrew’s hips, palms resting over the light grey material and fingers reaching past the black band. Andrew just takes another heady drag of his cigarette, looking down at Neil to nod briefly. Neil hums, fingertips flicking at the elastic band, head not moving from his place as he speaks.

“Off?”

Andrew looks down at him condescendingly, and then lets it shift to contemplative, before giving up as his face settles into an all too fond expression.

“Everything is a yes unless it’s a no,” he says, trying and failing to sound blasé. Neil smiles and gently pulls off the fabric, shifting them both around until his head was back in its original position, just looking significantly less ignorant and distinctly more interested in Andrew’s closeness. Neil’s hands, curse them, are rubbing little circles over the newly exposed skin, as Neil presses lazy, gentle kisses up and over Andrew’s hair-dusted thighs, and over his folds softly.

Finally, _finally_ , Neil’s mouth does something useful as he takes Andrew’s thick, swollen clit into his mouth. Andrew’s head hits the wall behind him as he lets out a shaky stream of smoke. Neil’s mouth doesn’t let up and Andrew suddenly becomes very aware of his hands, deciding, yes, Neil has earned it, and he reaches down to slid his fingers through the auburn curls.

Distantly, Andrew hears either Sir or King meow and purr, and it makes Andrew shiver because it’s just a reminder that he and Neil exist in the same space, they have something valuable, they have a _this_ and it’s not nothing.

Neil slides his tongue deliberately slowly over his clit just so, so that Andrew drops his cigarette out the window, his hand going unintentionally lax. Just when Andrew’s mourning the loss of his cigarette, Neil _hums_.

Andrew is going to murder him, but that’ll have to be right after his back arches and he gives a soft gaspy noise he isn’t proud of.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he breathes out, both hands in Neil’s hair now. “Again,” he murmurs, and Neil’s humming over his clit again, looking completely as ease with his head still cushioned on Andrew’s thigh as Andrew makes soft breathy noises. Surely, Neil can feel how Andrew’s clit is pulsing slightly, throbbing against his tongue, and surely Neil can feel how Andrew’s hand twitches in his hair.

Neil pulls off only once, to state simply, “You’re so _wet_ , Andrew,” his voice a little breathy, “have you been thinking about this?”

Andrew can appreciate the effect of the words, the fine shudder that runs up his spine and the sinuous way his lips part at it, as if to speak but not making it that far in coherency and instead revealing a soft whimper. In return, Neil’s eyes go a little soft and fond, taking Andrew in his mouth again, rolling his clit in his mouth.

Andrew’s close, and Neil seems to be keenly aware, but not obliging him, despite Andrew’s subtle tells. Andrew brushed his thumb over the curls, panting softly. Neil’s settled for holding Andrew’s clit in his mouth, sucking and humming at random intervals until he’s got Andrew pliant and squirming slightly. If Andrew’s mind were less clouded with lust and arousal, he’d threaten murder again. He scratches his nails lightly over Neil’s scalp, and it gets him an appreciative moan around his clit.

Andrew’s hips cant forward as he comes. It’s fast- suddenly he’s gasping and his fist in clenched in Neil’s hair as he whimpers and rides it out. Neil sucks him thoroughly until Andrew’s tapping his shoulder lightly in symbol of telling him to pull off. He does, but not without grinning up at Andrew, whose pulse is still thudding under his jaw, at his temple and in his head. Andrew just pulls him up to kiss him soundly, hands on his neck and teeth around his lower lip.

Eventually Andrew slows, the hazy afterglow making his movements lazy. Neil is still hard but when Andrew reaches down, Neil just shakes his head resumes his soft kisses over Andrew’s cheek and neck.

When they settle again, Andrew’s leaning against the wall, elbow propped up on the windowsill, fresh cigarette in hand. Neil’s arms are soft, wrapped loosely around his hips, with his freckled cheek resting on Andrew’s bare, squishy tummy. His eyes are closed, and Andrew can tell he’s dozing, not quite asleep, not quite awake. Andrew thinks that there’s something comfortable about the position, and knows it means more.


End file.
